The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus installed in a computer and operated to carry cooling air into the computer or to carry heat out of the computer.
Various heat dissipating apparatus, including fans, thermal control circuits, heat sinks, cooling couplers, etc., have been developed and intensively used in computer systems and electronic apparatus for carrying heat away from the electric parts and electronic components. FIG. 1 shows an axial-flow fan designed for this purpose. According to wind tunnel tests, the amount of wind of the axial-flow fan shown in FIG. 1 is about 0.109 Q (CMM) and its wind pressure is about 1.9 Ps (mmAg) (see FIG. 2). As the wind pressure is low, when the amount of wind is driven out, it is immediately dissipated. Because of the limitation of the installation position and the uni-direction of the axial flow, this structure of axial-flow fan cannot effectively carry heat away from the designated component parts. Still another drawback of this structure of axial-flow fan is its limited application because of its huge axial dimension. Furthermore, regular heat dissipating apparatus can only be used for carrying heat away from a limited area or specific component parts of the computer or electronic apparatus. If to arrange a heat dissipating apparatus in a computer mainframe to cool down most parts of the computer mainframe, the cost is high.